Corazón Dividido
by Kira Jeager Taisho
Summary: la pasión y lujuria que ese hermoso ser le dio fue el detonante para serle infiel a su marido, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, el amor de tu vida contra el padre de tu hijo, el ser que te hace sentir amada contra alguien a quien estas atada por las leyes de dios, el amor contra los valores que tu familia te inculco. extracto UA InuxKagxSess


_Gente sexy de FF he aquí otra creación más de Kira, este es un One-Shot dedicado especialmente para __Kimi03 del foro ¡siéntate! por su cumpleaños ¡felicidades! ¡Disfruta este regalo!_

_Como ya lo saben Inuyasha & Co. No me pertenecen, y si lo hicieran ustedes jamas lo hubieran conocido jejejeje, de todos modos le pertenecen a su creadora. Una pequeña aclaración, esta historia es un UA, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no tienen ninguna relación familiar ósea que no son hermanos._

CORAZON DIVIDIDO

Y ahí estaba ella, otra vez llorando como era costumbre desde hace seis meses en la intimidad de su habitación, sintiendo la desesperación correr por sus venas, tratando de recordar la última vez que su vida había sido "relativamente" normal, trataba de recordar desde lo más profundo de su corazón aquel amor que llego a profesarle a su marido, al padre de su hijo, aquel hombre que juro amar y respetar "hasta que la muerte los separe" pero ella nunca imagino que la muerte llegaría vestida de hombre, un hombre que logro despertar en ella algo que su marido nunca logro, aquel hombre "su amante" pudo darle aquello que con el paso del tiempo su marido dejo de darle, un amor vivo y apasionado, su amante logro despertar aquella fiera apasionada que estaba dormida dentro de ella, pero ¿Por qué se dejo caer en la rutina? ¿Cómo fue que cayó en este abismo en el que se encontraba? ¿Acaso su amor por Sesshomaru, su marido había muerto?

Recordaba con claridad cuando conoció a Sesshomaro Taisho, él era su compañero en la universidad, ella estudiaba diseño, él estudiaba administración de empresas, coincidieron en unos de los pasillos cuando ella corría para no llegar tarde a su primer día, tropezó con el, y ambos cayeron al suelo, después de eso, ambos coincidían mas, a ella le había enamorado su dorada mirada fría y calculadora que la cautivo desde el primer instante que lo vio, su cabello extrañamente plateado, su actitud fría como un glaciar, que fue un reto para ella lograr hacerse un espacio en su corazón. Después de tanto luchar consiguió una hermosa amistad, luego el ole confeso que se había enamorado de ella y tuvieron un hermoso medio año de noviazgo, y finalmente Sesshomaru le dio el tan ansiado anillo de compromiso. Se casaron un mes después, su boda fue la mas espectacular, tal y como ella la soñó, y tres meses después le llego la bendición de que serian padres, y ahora tenían tres años de casados, Sesshomaru no era mal padre después de todo adoraba a su pequeño Kenji de tan solo dos añitos, tampoco era un mal marido, él se desvivía trabajando para que nos les faltara nada, además el la adoraba con locura y se lo demostraba por que solamente con ella y su hijo dejaba a un lado su frialdad, todo en su vida era perfecto, hasta que llego el.

Inuyasha Ikeda, socio y mejor amigo de su marido de su marido, a él lo conoció en una de las tantas cenas que su marido organizaba en su casa para presentar formalmente a los socios de su empresa, él era la nueva adquisición de su marido, ya que la empresa de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se habían fusionado para hacer grandes negocios, como Sesshomaru los llamaba y desde que esos ojos azules grisáceos la miraron con una profundidad que le penetraba hasta el alma, su cabello negro como la noche sin luna, un cuerpo que la ínsito a pecar, en fin después de esa noche su alma ya no le perteneció, ahora le pertenecía a ese despiadado ser que no le importo que ella estuviera casada para hacer con su voluntad lo que él quiso, al término de esa cena Inuyasha muy discretamente le había dado su numero de teléfono, y por mucho que lo pensara le llamo, al principio las salidas eran inocentes, como dos amigos y con el paso del tiempo se volvieron intensas, apasionadas, las de dos amantes entregándose en cuerpo y alma, pero no debió entregarle eso a alguien que desde un principio jamás debió mirar, su relación nunca debió haber sido algo más que la de dos conocidos, seguir con su vida tal y como debió ser, pero no la pasión y lujuria que ese hermoso ser le dio fue el detonante para serle infiel a su marido, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, el amor de tu vida contra el padre de tu hijo, el ser que te hace sentir amada contra alguien a quien estas atada por las leyes de dios, el amor contra los valores que tu familia te inculco. ¡Maldición! ¡Qué difícil era esto! Tal vez y lo mejor era seguir con su vida tal y como estaba, antes de que su marido se enterara de que había roto sus votos matrimoniales. Pero ¿Qué pasaría con Inuyasha? ¿Y si la olvidaba? ¿Y si ya no la quería? Eran tantas preguntas la que la asaltaban, cuando creía haber decidido uno de ellos se le venía a la mente haciendo su tortura peor de lo que estaba, ahora el problema era que en días pasados su marido le había contado, que Inuyasha tenía amoríos con una mujer casada, pero tal vez el no sospechaba que ella era la mujer que ambos compartían, y desde ese entonces, Sesshomaru volvió a presentar esa actitud fría hacia ella ¿tal vez Inuyasha cumplió su amenaza? Inuyasha ya la había amenazado con contarle la verdad a su marido, después de que él le pidiera una vida juntos y ella se negara ¿pero que podía hacer ella? No quería separar a su hijo de su padre, pero al parecer todo estaba en su contra ya que Inuyasha se había alejado de su vida hasta que ella aclarara sus sentimientos por él.

Mientras que a Inuyasha esta situación le dolía en el alma, él estaba dispuesto a perder todo aquello por lo que había trabajado toda su vida ¡solamente por ella! Pero al parecer ella no sentía lo mismo por él, ¡seis malditos meses sin verla! Ni poder hacerle el amor por horas, escucharle decir su nombre seguido de un "te amo" mientras la llevaba a la cúspide del placer, porque cundo le hacia el amor a Kagome era como tener su propio paraíso, solamente ellos, y ahora su soledad era su condena por enamorarse de una mujer que desde un principio no era suya, por querer entregarle algo que ella ya tenía, por traicionar aquel hombre que le brindo su amistad incondicional, pero es que cuando conoció a Kagome fue como haber visto un ángel caído del cielo, con ese hermoso cabello azabache, sus ojos coquetos e un hermoso color café, como el más delicioso chocolate y ese cuerpo de mujer que lo obligo a caer en la tentación, pero es que no lo pudo evitar, se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, después de esa noche ella fue suya, primero en alma y después en cuerpo, hace unos cuantos días deprimido, Sesshomaru le había presionado para que le dijera lo que le ocurría, le había icho de su relación con una mujer casada, anqué no le había dicho el nombre de la mujer que compartía sus sabanas era su esposa, Inuyasha amaba tanto a Kagome que en un arranque de desesperación al saber que tarde o temprano el la perdería que le propuso dejar a su marido y tener una vida juntos, a el no le importaba que ella tuviera un hijo de Sesshomaru, pero ella se había negado, al parecer sus principios fueron más fuertes que el amor que según ella le profesaba, ¡pero es que ambos se amaban! ¿Por qué la vida no era justa? Solamente porque Kagome no quería lastimar a su marido.

Otro mes más paso, e Inuyasha no tenía noticias de su amada Kagome, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar, se levantó del sofá donde hace unos instantes se lamentaba su existencia, cuando abrió la puerta vio a la persona que jamas había imaginado que vería en esos instantes, Kagome estaba ahí, en frente de él y a su lado sus maletas junto con el pequeño Kenji, Inuyasha solamente se dedicó a abrazarla y ella le dijo las palabras más hermosas que alguien le pudo haber dicho, "no podía estar sin ti, te amo demasiado" y la beso con infinita pasión, ya dentro de su departamento, Kagome le explico a Inuyasha que Sesshomaru ya había descubierto su infidelidad con él, pero nunca se lo dijo ya que la decisión era de ella y cuando se decidió por el amor de su vida, Sesshomaru le dio el divorcio rápidamente con la única condición de que le dejara ver a su hijo, tampoco afectaría el trabajo de Inuyasha en la empresa. Inuyasha estaba tan feliz, ahora nada lo separaría de su amado ángel, días después Inuyasha le propuso matrimonio a kagome y están planeando su boda, Sesshomaru conoció a una chica llamada Rin y ahora empezaban a salir, después de todas las adversidades, el corazón de kagome ya no estaba dividido, ahora tenía un dueño y ese era Inuyasha.

Fin…


End file.
